Slave to a Slave
by the-white-dog
Summary: He did whatever he could to help those escape from a life of slavery yet he was a slave himself. A slave to his own decisions. But can a unique hanyou save him from himself and reveal his secret of his long lost sister Kagome? or will they die trying?
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone this is just a test chapter. i don't know if i want to write this one but wanted to see the response to it so yeah. Please review and let me know. this is a** Kagome and Inuyasha story!** Kikyo isn't liked in this one so sorry. it takes place shortly before the U.S. civil war and depicts several true facts about slavery in the south. I don't support slavery. Ok I think that's it. Thanks!

**New Beginnings**

He was hated. To be hated because people were scared of you is one thing but to be hated because people don't understand you is another. Stupid humans and their insecurities. Demons and hanyou's, though there were few hanyous, were enslaved, Just because they were different and more powerful then the humans. It was easier on the demons however because they could make friends, keep families, and most of all people wanted them. Half demons such as him had none of that. They were the dirt of the dirt, lowest of the low, and yet he'd known love, friendship, and once a quick glimpse of freedom. But that all had been ripped away from him in a day which he could still recall.

'What have you done?!' he yelled at his masters widow. 'where is she you bitch?"

'I sold her Inuyasha. She was to much trouble and now I will sell you. It's clear you will never change.'

When he was free or if he ever achieved freedom he'd kill that woman, but now here he was waiting in line once again to go on stage and be auctioned off. A whip clawed down on his back bringing him back to the present. "Walk you filthy beast. You're up." The man pushed him forward onto the stage.

He walked around town with nothing to do. All of his business had been taken care of without much difficulty. He'd sent a letter to his mother telling her how the plantation was going and what progress was being made so that she could come back home. That had been a short paragraph simply saying I haven't married mom. At 22 he was practically an old man since he had not married at the traditional age of 18. But no one had caught his eye to much attraction was based on how much someone could gain by marriage then actual personality. Society sucked. As he passed the docks he paused. He did need a new slave to help with the tobacco and cotton fields but he probably should wait and send Miroku. Miroku was good at that sort of thing. Deciding to just take a look he made a right.

Pitiful, just pitiful. All of the males were to skinny and to sickly to work outside in his opinion. However this shipment was selling quite fast. Scrunching up his face he hated the treatment of these demons. They should be kept strong. He was pretty much feed up with the business as he turned to leave something silver caught his eye. The human guard brought up a hanyou with silver hair and amber eyes. This hanyou had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. (he's not gay just keep reading.) And he was the only one who looked built and not skinny.

The crowd went quiet when the hanyou stepped up and glared at everyone. No one wanted a hanyou on the plantation but the human did a good job trying to sell him. "He might be a hanyou but he works hard and rarely gets whipped and hes been reduced to 5 shillings." That was really cheap for a slave and who could pass up this opportunity.

"I'll take him." He said as everyone eyes went wide with astonishment. That is until they turned to look at who had bought him. 'Higurashi they mummer, he's from the Higurashi plantation.' It was true the Higurashi plantation was known for their oddity in slaves yet they stayed at the top of tobacco and cotton exports. Slowly he walked up to the guard, gave him 5 shillings, and grasped the rosary around the hanyou's neck.

He watched as the man walked up to him with caution. Good he should be scared. Without a word though Inuyasha followed the human off the stage until they were a good distance away he yanked on his hand and the human turned around. "What's your name?" the human asked, probably just to be friendly but it wouldn't work on him, not again.

"it's none of your damn business."Inuyasha shout back. He watched as the human shook his head and said. "Well I'm Souta Higurashi nice to meet you."

It was like any other plantation. Big house with huge columns up front, rows and rows of tobacco made up the lawn, and finally demons working the field. There were so many small, large, male, female, ugly to majestic and they were all slaves. Why did one person need so many? He followed his supposed 'master' until they were on the front porch of the nice house. "Miroku" the human called turning back around to smile sheepishly at him.

From the front door emerged a man wearing a dark purple over coat with a slightly lighter shade of violet vest. His hair was just long enough to pull into a very small ponytail. Two gold looking earrings hung from his right ear, for some reason a purple wrap was around his left hand. "You called Lord Higurashi?"

"Miroku this is…ummm" he trailed off remembering he had never received the hanyou's name. "This is the new worker for the field. Will you kindly show him to his rooms and inform him of our hours. Oh and please send in KO." At Miroku's nod Souta walked into the house.

This one was different. Snow white hair, amber eyes, and dog ears atop his head were a dead give away. But if the master had bought this one him self then something must be up. Usually Souta would send him to go pick a new one. "Right this way. The bunk house is to the left of the field" he waited until he was positive the half demon was following before continuing. " Breakfast is serviced first thing in the morning. Everyone is to be up and ready by dawn. The kitchen is in the back of the house just follow your room mate. Lunch is basically just a snack and serviced at noon sharp. Dinner is practically the same."

By this time they had made it to a building that was about the size of a normal house but all that was in it was bedrooms. Unlike most servant building this one was painted. White outer walls with green shutters stood out against the long flat background of the tobacco fields. "wait roommate?" Inuyasha asked as they walked to the door of the servants quarters. The smells were overwhelming. So many different scents his nose was in overdrive.

Miroku turned around and gave him a small smile. "yeah roommate. Two for each room and women are separated from the men. Here let me see your hands."Miroku reached forward as the hanyou stretched his bound hands forward. With a quick flick of his wrist, the bounds were released. "Now follow me." They continued down the hall until they stood in front of a door that had the number 15 in front. "oh dear. I forgot this is the only room available." Miroku spoke as he raised his hand behind his head to awkwardly scratch his head. "Well you won't be able to follow your room mate to dinner. Well …um" Miroku turned to him with a smile.

He just stood there in staring at the stupid human until he was just feed up. "Inuyasha" he hated giving people his name but really what could he do. They'd just keep bugging him until he did tell 'em.

Miroku smiled and continued. "Well Inuyasha you won't be seeing your room mate and if you do it's a miracle. He has special duties that keep him tied up while you're here so let me go find someone to help you out. Go on in and make yourself at home." He gestured to the room and continued down the hall.

The room wasn't big but it wasn't small for two people. One side of the room was obviously occupied, the bed was covered with light brown sheets, very few things covered the night stand such as a book and a brown shirt. He had no idea what he was getting into but he shrugged that off and went to the empty bed on the right. The bed was all white as well as the walls. That would have to change but for now he had nothing so he just sat on the bed.

He came back into the room and just stared. The hanyou looked so lonely sitting there on the plain white bed with nothing around. His hands hung limply in his lap as he slowly turned to look at him. "this is Kohaku." Miroku turned slightly to indicate the teenager behind him. "He's next door to you. He'll be showing you around until you're use to all this." Miroku patted the boy on the back. "Kohaku this is Inuyasha show him our hospitality please I must go look for Lord Higurashi." With that Miroku turned around and walked out.

Both men stared at each other before the silence was broken. "Well dinner will be served in about an hour let's go get cleaned up." Kohaku spoke as Inuyasha followed him out the door.

He walked around his home until he made it back to his office. So much had been accomplished since his mom and sister had left. The home was no longer going to ruins, the tobacco was thriving, and he was alone. That last one wasn't something he was proud of but it had saved his family so he didn't regret it. Walking into his office he saw that he'd let his paper work pile up too high again. Sitting down he started on the budget.

It wasn't long before a knock sounded on his door. "come in" he spoke without looking up. Miroku entered with a smile on his face. With a smile like that Souta put down his quill and frown at the man. "Who'd you grope this time Miroku?"

He stopped and stared at Souta like he'd gone mad "Whatever do you mean my friend. I'm just enjoying this beautiful day." Miroku walked over and sat in the chair across the desk. When he looked up it was clear a red hand print decorated his left cheek.

He wanted to laugh. Miroku didn't enjoy anything unless a young lady was present. "Judging by your cheek I'd say it was Sango who you enjoyed the day with." Knowing the crisis was no big deal and he wouldn't have to deal with a harassment case Souta bent down to complete his paperwork.

Laughing to himself Miroku sighed. "Yes Sango was helping the cook with the meal and my cursed hand just moved on its own." He watched as Souta chuckled and then the smile that came with the chuckle disappeared. "I really came to talk about the hanyou." Miroku waited until Souta raised his head. "His names Inuyasha but most importantly did you realized who he looks like?"

He knew Miroku would have noticed the resemblance but hoped he wouldn't have commented on it. "Yes I have. No one outside this room is to know so don't say a word. I'm going to do my best to help but it will take time. Did you find KO?"

"yeah he said he'd be here as soon as he finishes his inquiries. You know you need to take a break. You're beginning to look a little haggard." Miroku spoke but knew the shaking of his head was coming before Souta even moved. "Kagome."

He hated that name it just reminded him of what he'd lost. Damn it couldn't Miroku leave it alone. "Kagome's gone Miroku. You need to remember that." Souta rubbed his temples as a headache started to form. "go help the kitchen get dinner on the table." He dismissed him without a glance.

Miroku looked disappointed but none the less got up and exited the room. Souta breathed a sigh before pushing his paper work aside. He couldn't keep doing this. Every time someone brought up his family it just stabbed another hole into his chest. He reached under his shirt and grasped the small round orb that hung from his necklece. People had hunted his family for something that was not only dangerous but a family heirloom. That hunting had ended in him sending his family away to a place he would never see them again. A knock sounded on the door and he quickly placed the gem back under his shirt. "come in" he spoke as the door opened. In stepped a man with black hair and blue eyes.

"you wanted to see me."

"Yes. Sit down and tell me what you know."

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so clean. There'd been a small shack looking thing were everyone had taken turns to wash their faces and hands. Kohaku had told him that there was a spring not to far away that he could go to take a bath when he wasn't working. Not only was he shocked about getting a bath but that he was allowed. Kohaku had laughed and said the master wanted them to be clean so they wouldn't get sick. Now they were all sitting down at a super long table where all sorts of demons waited for their meals.

He was sitting close to the end next to Kohaku and a boy named Shippo who was so little he sat on top of three huge books. Several woman came out of swinging doors he assumed led to the kitchen carrying large trays of food. One of them, carrying a tray of ham, walked to him and while setting the tray down smiled at him. "I'm Sango it's nice to meet you."

He watched as she turned to Shippo and started filling his plate while he sat there glaring. She had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail with light pink eye shadow. A green billowing skirt and magenta top that billowed around her shoulders was her attire. She was beautiful in a sense. By all means she wasn't ugly but she wasn't the feminine looking beauty most woman portrayed. It was quite obvious she worked.

The other end of the table burst out in laughter which drew his attention that way. The man he'd been with earlier walked in smiling at the gentlemen. Soon he made his way down to the human Sango who tensed up as he approached. "My lovely Sango how are you?" He draped an arm around her shoulder as she blushed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned in the other direction just in time to see Souta walk through the door. He was wearing white pants with black boots that didn't look a bit scuffed. A white shirt covered his torso with a green vest.

Souta loved coming down to the kitchen to eat with his people. He didn't feel so lonely when he did. He talked to Hojo and Akutaki the twins about their birthday which was coming up. Eventually he made it down to Shippo who excitedly clapped his hands. "You get to eat with us today Lord Higurashi?" Shippo said as he bounced up and down.

Souta smiled and sat at the end of the table next to Shippo. "Yes Shippo I have a few minutes of free time." He turned his face to Inuyasha and gave him the same smile. "How are you fitting in Inuyasha?" Souta pulled his chair up and reached for a slice of the delicious ham.

He couldn't believe it. the master was eating with the stupid servants. This had to be a trick to make him feel secure until they decided to not be so nice. "keh, nothing special." Some of the woman gasped and quickly turned to the Lord at the table. But Souta just smiled and said "I'm sorry to hear that." Before he continued to fill his plate.

Everyone began to follow suit leaving Inuyasha to do nothing else but do the same. Ham, potatoes, and green beans decorated the table in a delicious aroma. Many talked and some even laughed out loud drawing everyone's attention. Soon a loud slap echoed around the room and all went quiet. Inuyasha looked up at the source to see a red faced Sango standing there. "You Pervert!!!" she screeched

All heads turned at the sound of a chair scraping the floor to see Souta exit his chair. "Sango stay please." He spoke as the said woman took a step to leave. "Miroku I don't know what the hells your problem but I won't stand for this at my table. Come with me." Miroku stood with a bow of his head before following Higurashi out the door.

Sango quietly sat back into her seat and just stared at her plate. Shippo broke the awkward silence. "That stupid houshi . He always ruins everything." Little tears formed in his eyes as he just picked at his food. Inuyasha was so lost all he did was glance back and forth between the door and Shippo. "What just happened?" he asked.

Kohaku bless his soul, turned around with a sigh to explain. "Miroku has a tendency to be a womanizer. Lord Higurashi puts up with him only if the woman can defend themselves, such as Sango. However if he does such an act in public, which is quite often Higurashi get very upset. He probably won't be coming back to dinner." He turned back to his food as well as everyone else but the atmosphere had been lost. Soon Miroku came back in to grab his plate before going to the kitchen to eat. Kohaku was right, Higurashi didn't reappear.

He couldn't believe that stupid man. He warned and warned him not to interrupt peoples lives and yet time after time he did. Souta sighed and began to clean the equipment. Shovels, hoes, and picks lined the barn walls and nearly all of them were clean. Soon night would fall and work would be impossible. Wiping the sweat from his brow Souta pondered what to do. Miroku was loyal, friendly, and beyond anything else his friend. But damn was his habits becoming a problem. Sure he only groped Sango most of the time but Sango was a woman and woman should not be touched so.

So engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. "What you need me to do to night?" the voice was rough and slightly mocking when Souta jumped three feet in the air. Laughing to himself the man from earlier stepped into the lamp light.

Souta turned and smiled before setting the shovel aside. "don't do that you idiot." He laughed. "I need you to deliver some things for me. When you get back do your normal duties." Souta pulled out two letters with names clearly written on the front in neat curves. These were to remain unseen to anyone but there intended.

He gladly took the letters and read the names on them. His eyes grew wide when he read the second name. "So soon?"

He knew he was rushing things but something had to been done soon. He couldn't let people die. "Just deliver them KO I have issues to attend to." He walked off leaving him there to look at the stars.

She hated it here. Darkness was everywhere not a single ray of light appeared. Since she'd been sold it was like walking from the hellish place of the world into the seventh ring of hell. Did she really deserve this? Her life had been devoted to make one person safe and happy. She had never done anything that could deem this life necessary. And not only was she here in this place but she'd lost that one thing that had kept her going. "Inuyasha." She sighed.

Inuyasha looked at the stars before going to bed. Miroku had been right, his roommate was no where to be found. While looking at the sky Inuyasha pondered his current predicament. The slaves seemed nice enough as well as most of the workers, yet he wouldn't let himself be fooled so easily. The Lord Higurashi was a suspicious character. Not only did he eat with the slaves but he also seemed to converse with them on a regular basis. His rooms were a distinct sign that the master cared for the welfare of his slaves yet it just could be he didn't want any of them to die because it was to costly to get a new one.

The weirdest thing though was the fact that Higurashi's scent was weird. He smelt like a normal human male when he'd taken him home but at the table he could have swore the smell had faded and a woman's scent had come through. Probably just bedded a female, Inuyasha thought and turned back to lay on his bed. It seemed this plantation would be alright until he found a way to escape. Inuyasha slowly drifted to sleep and drempt of a woman named Tatsuki.

Ok thats it. thank you very much for reading. the-white-dog


	2. Chapter 2

He'd been on the plantation for a week and it was pretty much the same as every other plantation. He woke early, worked in the fields til he was tired, and then went to bed to just get up and do the same the next day. Granted people on this plantation were nicer then what he'd experienced before. The healer Jeninji was a rather weird character. Inuyasha had split his hand open the other day while plowing the southern field and had immediately been told to go see the oversized healer. Jeninji stood about two stories tall, had bug eyes, and was the shiest demon he'd ever seen. He'd later learned Jeninji was a half demon that had been left on the streets after his poor mother had been shunned by society. At least he'd learned early that he didn't fit into the world.

Today was Sunday. Master Higurashi didn't let his slaves work on Sunday. So Inuyasha sat in the huge tree that was called the God tree. He sat and relaxed for the first time in a while and thought about all the things he'd seen on the plantation. Miroku worked most often in the running of things and made sure the slaves had plenty to drink by bringing a kitchen girl to serve them. Shippo cleaned with the human woman since he was so little, and the rest of them worked the fields. His roommate was never around so he'd come to associate himself with Kohaku, a fire cat named Kirara, and a youkai named Kagura.

Kagura was a weird sort. She was a wind youkai who obviously had had a bad past due to the scars on her arms but seemed to work diligently. She had only spoke once and that had been to defend Higurashi. Inuyasha had said the stupid human was never around and should do the work they did. Kagura had lifted him off the ground to only say, "He does more than you know." And dropped him on his ass. Three days after his arrival he'd come across Shippo quickly jumping his way. He'd been told to follow the young kitsune. In the distance he saw the construction of a new barn. One man stood on top of a 2 by 4 beam that formed the roof barely holding onto a piece of wood.

Souta Higurashi had been that man and Inuyasha had been called to help. Since then Souta had talked to him on a regular bases and it seemed today would be no different. Souta strode up to the hanyou watching his ears flick toward him. So he sat under the tree and waited a while before speaking. "Nice day,"

Inuyasha glared at the top of the humans head before grunting in response. Souta laughed quietly knowing the hanyou meant nothing by it. "Who raised you to have such manners Inuyasha." A quick glance up showed the young man that he'd struck a nerve. Inuyasha's eyes had widened before lowering to conceal his eyes. His ears dropped and Inuyasha's whole demeanor changed. He wasn't arrogant anymore but resigned. "I'm sorry." Souta whispered. The last thing he expected though was the said hanyou to drop down beside him

"My mom raised me until I was 5. She died because of some stupid mans greed." Inuyasha whispered while not looking at Souta. He didn't know why he felt he could trust him but just did.

He wanted to ask what happened but it seemed like that would just depressed the poor boy. "Who after that?"

Should he tell him? It wouldn't really matter, just make him look like more of a loser but he really deserved for him to hate him. "Tatsuki. She was two years older than me but she was a demon, a coyote demon to be exact. She raised me until I was 20." He continued to look off the plantation as the sun slowly set. He hadn't spoken of her in almost a year. It hurt too much he realized. He'd lost her. She'd protected him for fifteen years and in one day he had failed to do the same. She'd warned him of the danger and he'd ignored her. Thought he knew best and in the end he'd been wrong.

Souta watched as emotions played across Inuyasha's face. First was warm, then embarrassed, hatred, and finally shame. Something had happened to make him feel responsible for something awful. "Inuyasha I'm sure it wasn't your fault." Souta reached out and touched the boys shoulder. In his head he rationally thought that this gesture could be interpreted as gay but couldn't fathom to pull his hand away.

Inuyasha turned to the human with molten eyes. Somehow he'd made a connection with the owner and it kinda freaked him out. One moment the man's face was hard as steel and the next looked way to feminine for a man. Shrugging the man's hand away Inuyasha stood. "I'm going to eat." And walked off.

Souta sat for a moment more wondering what had happened and then asked himself why did he care. Everyone had a past and most didn't want to talk about it. Brushing off his pants leg of any dirt, Souta made his way to his office. KO was probably waiting.

Life sucked. It really did, especially when you had an owner who just loved to see you in pain. So she did everything she was ask to do to perfection, and hated herself for it. She wanted to be the rebel that she'd always been but right now she valued her life and her honor more so than her pride. Looking over the fields it was a shame she happened to lock eyes with the overseer, Bankotsu. The man was human, supposedly, though his features and strength suggested he was more than met the eye. The diamond on his forehead looked like more of a fashion statement than anything else. Bankotsu was only one of seven brothers that ran the plantation. It was obviously they wanted to own the plantation but everyone knew that would not happen.

"Hurry up you stupid demon." Bankotsu shouted as she was given a lashing. Biting back a moan she quickly stopped thinking and did what she was told. She missed him terrible, why was life so cruel?

The letters had come in and things were slowly falling into motion. Both prospects had replied with a positive attitude though one was harder to tell. He just wasn't an emotional sort. In a day or two more things would roll out and soon she'd need more slaves. Excellent. Souta looked up at the man who contributed to his success. It was so exhilarating to know you had such loyalty and such faith in your cause. "Thank you KO. This is good news. But I sense you have more to say judging by your frown."

He absolutely had something to say. "Keade has the same fears I do. We are rushing things Sir. If we get caught our lives as well as this plantation will be in ruins and families will be cast out. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he paced back and forth hoping it would relieve his nerves

Souta understood his worries but he had his faith. "Come over here and look out my window." Souta motioned the man over and he slowly followed. "What do you see out there?"

AT first he thought this was all a joke so quickly replied. "Slaves, doing what they are told plowing the fields and harvesting." He straightened. Looking at Souta it was clear he had said something right.

"Exactly. They have no free will. They cannot do what they want. They have lost family members and seen things I wish no man to see. What I do and what others do to help gives these people hope. I can't sit still KO. I can't watch them suffer. My life means nothing if they are able to get their lives back." Souta stood proud and smiling as he looked at the people on his plantation. It gave him purpose.

KO watched and felt that pride flow into himself. "As you wish. I'm off to eat before I begin my duties." He bowed before leaving through the door. Souta sat at his desk and began to write more letters.

Night was falling which meant supper would be ready and on the table in just moments. Quickly cleaning his hands, Inuyasha watched as Kohaku raced to the slaves dinning quarters. It seemed the kid couldn't wait to see his sister. After only a week Inuyasha was able to figure out peoples relations without help from anyone. Here people didn't hide their emotions like on the other plantations. He still couldn't figure that out. "You comin' or what slow poke?" Shippo's voice reached his ears and looking down found the fox kit looking up at him from his feet.

'Feh if I have to go with you I probably won't" somehow him and the kit just didn't get along and yet Shippo was his closest companion. Every time he turned around Shippo was by his side buggin' him.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Shippo's normally bold voice was meek and the fox had his head bent down to the ground. He just wanted to know if there was someone like him on the plantation. Someone who didn't have any parents or siblings to look for or to look after. "Are you alone? I meeean there someone you lookin' for out there?" he pointed to the gates of the plantation and Inuyasha instantly understood the kit.

Poor kit wanted someone to be like him. "There used to be, but there's no way I'll find her again. So no I ain't got nobody."Inuyasha picked the kit up and placed him on his shoulders as they began to walk toward the kitchen.

Shippo could tell this someone was special by the hanyou's look. "You loved her huh." He waited till Inuyasha nodded his head before continuing. "Why's she so special?"

Inuyasha paused outside the kitchen door. He heard all the others sitting down and getting their plates ready and devouring their food and somehow didn't care if he ate or not. "Tatsuki took care of me and told me no matter what the size of a person is the only thing that matters is how big their heart was. If someone's heart is big than they could overcome anything." He quickly opened the door before he dwelled too much on the past.

Out of the shadows two figures appeared behind them. Miroku's staff jingled as the light from the kitchen cast his face into shadows. "He's nothing like him even though they look alike." He murmured turning to his companion.

"It must have something to do with Tatsuki raising him. If she spoke those words to him she's wiser than her years." Souta spoke as he made his way to the front of the house. Those words meant so much to him. It gave him hope that the world was not without hope.

"If she had to raise him when she was only seven she's probably had to been older than her years." Miroku said. His only reply was a nod before Souta turned the corner. "like someone else I know." He whispered and went to enjoy his meal.

It was well into dawn before he was able to close his eyes for any length of time. His plans had been refined to a point he believed was perfect and would work flawlessly. The last letter had been signed and given to KO to deliver. Things were in motion and in two days another round would be performed. The last thing he needed to do was find Miroku and make sure he understood the plan.

Finger combing his hair he quickly straightened his appearance before exiting his office. While he walked to the other end of the house he noticed and made a list of things that needed tending to. Soon he'd have to go into town for supplies but maybe he'd send Miroku instead. Mioku's room was just ever so conveniently placed as far away from the women's quarters as possible.

He knocked once and when no answer came decided to go on in since he'd done so in the past then stopped right in his tracks. There was just no way that was Sango laying in Miroku's bed, just no way. Miroku was laying beside her with his arms around the women's waist and god forbid but he just couldn't move away. Miroku's eyes opened slowly and then all the way as he noticed Souta there. Souta quickly shut the door making sure no one else saw the happy couple.

"Miroku you fool." Souta shouted, waking Sango in the process who quickly covered herself. "Damn you that's it. How long has this been going on?" Souta pointed an accusing finger at Sango before stalking over to the blabbering idiot.

Miroku backed up into the head board. "Just last night I swear." He put his hand on his chest like he was swearing on his death bed which if he was lying was going to happen. He couldn't believe Miroku had gotten to Sango.

"Well if this continues you're going to do right by her Miroku. You're going to marry her even if I have to drag you to the altar." Souta punched his finger into the man's chest before looking at Sango who had surprisingly stayed quiet through the whole thing. "As for you I can't believe…"

"We're engaged Souta." Sango shouted as the man started in on her. She quickly held up her left hand to show the band around her finger.

He stood there stunned. Miroku had popped the question? "I'll be damned." He whispered before realizing he'd said it out loud. "beg your pardon ma'am" he quickly turned to Miroku who laughed when he met the man's face. "That's what all the hard work was for."

"I take offense I work hard all the time." Miroku took on an innocent smile before looking at Sango. She smiled before remembering she had on no clothes and dove under the covers.

Souta blushed before quickly looking away. "I came to speak to you about business but I'll leave you two be. Congratulations I'll see you at breakfast."He made a clean get away and raced to the porch. The sun had just risen spreading sunlight over the fields and Souta for once didn't have to force the smile to his face. This was all his. He was going to set things right and do right by his family. Looking to the right he saw his people start to walk out of the slave quarters.

Inuyasha just had walked out to the sun when he caught Souta's eye. What was the human doing up so early and why did it look as if he hadn't changed? For some odd reason and he blamed the sun for it, Souta looked less like a man and more like a women in the dawning light. He was to thin and lithe for a male unless he was part of the aristocrat that did nothing but sit on their asses. Inuyasha quickly looked away and went to eat.

Later in the day soon after lunch Inuyasha was slaving in the cotton fields with Kohaku on the row next to him. The boy wouldn't shut up about the news they'd learned at breakfast. Miroku and Sango were engaged. Somehow he wasn't surprised. Though he'd been told the houshi was a pervert it seemed he'd only used his charms on the women he was destined for. "I still can't believe it. I would never have guessed Sango would end up with the pervert." Kohaku said.

He was going to tell the man to shut his yap when someone beat him to it. "Kohaku say one more word about your sister and I'm going to slit your throat so you can't speak." Kagura spoke form the row behind him and he turned to mouth a thank you her way. She just shrugged as they all got busy. About ten minutes later he looked over to the porch where he'd seen Souta this morning to see a man with long black hair in a ponytail talking to Souta himself.

He'd never seen the male before but a silent alarm went off in his head. "Hey Kohaku whose on the porch?" Inuyasha asked. The man's back was to him so his face was not visible. The kid looked up and over but quickly put his head down.

"That's your roommate. No ones ever seen his face but he works night shifts for Higurashi. No one knows his real name either but Higurashi calls him KO." He only whispered but Inuyasha heard him clear enough.

"Kohaku makes things sound too mysterious. He can't see him because we all work separate shifts from him. He's just Higurashi's personal servant." Kagura spoke in a normal tone which made Kohaku seem foolish. Inuyasha looked back but the man was gone but Souta still stood facing the gates.

A commotion reached his ears and he looked up to the gates as well as everyone else. Someone wasn't happy. "Take the leash off you bastard !" a loud smack echoed throughout the field. Inuyasha slightly flinched as the sound reminded him of bad times but the voice sounded vaguely familiar. Souta however took off like lightening and ran for the gate.

"come on." Kagura said and grabbed his arm before he knew what was happening. "Souta might open his mouth and need us."

Inuyasha avoided conflict with humans but he guessed he had no choice. He soon was able to hear Souta's voice. "Bankotsu so nice to see you again. May I ask what's the problem?" he quickly stood in a relaxed stance against the iron gates.

Bankotsu smiled though he didn't appreciate the arrival of the said human. He had hoped to make it past this plantation without a meeting. "no problem at all Mr. Higurashi just a slave who doesn't know her place. Right darling?" Bankotsu snarled.

She was not getting pushed around, "I'm not going anywhere with you." The demon's face was bruised and bloodied already with an eye almost completely swollen shut. It was obviously she hadn't obeyed well.

Souta watched with anger bubbling in him as she struggled to loosen the spiked leash. "Bankotsu why…" he never got to finish.

Inuyasha came running up from his left and shouted. "Tatsuki!" he couldn't believe she was here. But oh god he couldn't look at her face. He growled at Bankotsu before rushing to Souta's side. "You have to buy her." He snarled.

Souta watched stunned as Inuyasha faced her in public like this. "Stand down Inuyasha or I'll make you." He turned to face the girl that was tied to the leash and felt a stab of pity. "Bankotsu I'd like to take her off your hands. It really would be to your advantage."

He smiled but he wasn't backing down so easily. "I'm sorry Higurashi but this slave is worth a lot more than you are willing to pay I assure you." Bankotsu dragged the demon toward him and watched as she tried to struggle. He loved that helplessness that he made her endure.

The demon had black hair spiked in different direction since it was so short, almost like Miroku's. the tips were a dull beige that almost was white. Her eyes were white glow that looked like they would light up the sky if they were ever to shine again. He just couldn't let her go. "Name your price Bankotsu." He named the price at triple the rate of a prime hand and with little fuss passed the chain over to Souta before walking off. Tatsuki slowly stood as Inuyasha rushed to meet her.

What was expected to be a warm welcome turned into a comic shock. Tatsuki grasped her hands together and laid Inuyasha out. "You fool what have you DONE!?"


	3. Chapter 3

They carried the girl inside, while Miroku ran to get Sango for medics. She had passed out after her welcome, but it seemed Inuyasha had no hard feelings. He stayed by her side franticly tracking everyone's movements. Souta knew he had to get back outside and get everyone back to work but things were so out of hand. Inuyasha had talked to him so inappropriately his people were shocked at the new slaves reactions. He needed to leave. "Sango start the inspection. Miroku and Inuyasha come with me." He started walking to the door, but he was stopped.

"I won't leave her." Inuyasha said without looking away from the girls face. He looked so stricken.

He really didn't like being told no. "You will get up and follow me or I will have you hauled out and beaten." He didn't use the threat often but he couldn't allow Inuyasha to stay.

Inuyasah eyes narrowed and his fist clenched before he stood and crossed his arms. Souta lead them out of the room and locked the door. "You do not enter until Sango gets you." Souta spoke to Inuyasah before turning around and walking with Miroku.

"He's lucky KO wasn't around" Miroku spoke as they walked. "He'd have knocked him sill for speaking as such to you."

Souta's face only got grimmer. "He is only concerned with the girl. I feel for them." He trailed off as they entered the main door. "Tell them to get back to work. They'll be short a hand as it is. I'm going to help cook since Sango is gone." Miroku nodded and walked out. Souta continued his track downt he hall until a voice broke his reverie.

"I barely get to my room before you get in trouble again." KO stood in the shadows.

Souta breathed deep before turning to his special hand. "We've takin on another one. Looks pretty bad. She can't see very well either." He watched as KO bared his fangs and growled.

"Women should not be treated as such." He stated as they walked to Lord Higurashi's office. Today was not the best of days and he still had things to do.

"It can't be helped at the moment." Souta opened the door before shutting it after they entered. "You will sleep here today. I can't afford you being seen by Inuyasha." He sat at his desk and began to write again.

"My room smells like dog. I want it fixed" KO spoke groggily as he laid on the couch to sleep Souta smiled and looked out his window to watch his hands. If the girl had that much spark in her after being beat like that then he could put her to good use.

"You fool." Naraku yelled as he paced his lavish office. One simple errand and his men couldn't even do that right. "All you had to do was take her to get a new collar and you fucked that up."

Bankotsu glared at the ceiling as eh listened to his master as much money as Naraku would have to pay for another slave. "What's the big deal. I made you money isn't that enough?" Bankotsu's head whipped to the side as Naraku's hand lowered.

"The money is not important. I need the girl." He stopped to look out over his plantation. The filthy people he was 'cleansing' were working down the rows of cotton plantations plucking until their fingers bled. He enjoyed that. The pain taken without it being his own pain. He'd use that. "What about the Higurashi's?"

Bankotsu sat on the sofa knowing the crisis had passed for now. "My contact says he has not been able to find the Higurashi girl. However the mother seems to not be introducing her into society." The girl had not been seen since her and her mother left two years ago.

Naraku sat at his desk glancing over paper after paper of demon text. He'd yet to find what he needed. "Trying to keep her out of site is not going to help her. Lets pick up the pace a bit. Take your brother with you and make a scene. Be back by the festival." Naraku smiled and turned to look at his land again as Bankotsu left. Things would work out whether they like it or not.

Two hours and he'd not been allowed in yet. Since Higurashi had walked off, he hadn't moved. He was about to barge in there and demand answers. Like why the hell she'd hit him. The only time she'd ever laid a hand on him was when she'd taught him to fight. What was taking so damn long. When the door knob turned he was up like lightening.

Sango stepped out looking haggard but stepped out of the way to let him in. "She said she wanted to see you." And she shut the door.

He walked up to the bed slowly not knowing how to approach her. She was so pale which brought out the bruise that covered half her face. He wasn't use to her being so wounded. He quietly sat down beside her not quite sure how to begin. "You've never been the quiet one." She said as she turned her head to look at him with her other eye.

"Feh" Inuyasha mumbled and crossed his arms before facing the wall. Her lips twitched before she could help it and she hissed in pain. "Who did this to you?" Inuyasha asked vehemently.

She would not answer that. "Yasha where is your fire rat?" He was in red but it was human clothing, he'd never taken the robe off and left it.

He got up to pace to the painting on the wall. It depicted a scene of wildflowers and a small house far off with the wind slightly blowing. "she has it. I let her take everything. While you got nothing." His claws dug into his palms drawing blood.

"Inuyasha look at me." She knew he wouldn't so she raised off the bed to stand but he quickly rushed over. Snatching his hand she forced him to focus. "I made a promise to your father. I kept it. I made a promise to your mother. I kept it. I made a promise to you. I'll keep it." She had to take several breaths to say it but she would get it out. "I'll always be here as long as you need me."

He bowed his head hoping she wouldn't see his eyes which had dulled with shame. "I must go to work. Higurashi will expect such." Inuyasah stood while patting her head. He didn't look back, but he knew what she looked like. He'd hurt her by leaving but he couldn't face her forgiveness when he felt the dirt, but now it felt like the dirt was under his skin. He'd made it outside and the sky had begun to darken. He didn't realize it was so late. Noticing Kohaku carrying the equipment to the barn Inuyasha jumped to help him. "Yo" he said as kohaku jumped slightly but was quick to smile.

"Hey Inuyasha Where you been?" with half the load transferred it was so much easier to walk.

"No where. Dinner ready yet?"

"Almost. Rumor has it that Lord Miroku goes to town tomorrow and he's gonna take you" Kohaku was practically jumping out of his skin. They sat the equipment down.

"So what?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles as they headed to the kitchens.

"So what? It's a great honor. He'll buy you a sweet roll and maybe take you to the market. I hear it's so exciting." He stared off like he was dreaming.

Inuyasha bopped him on the head and fehed as they walked in to sit at the table. "Sounds ridiculous to me" soon the food was carried out but this feast was not as before. Porridge was all for today.

Lord Higurashi came in for only a short time to talk to Shippo and the cooks before leaving again.

"Lord Souta must be really busy if he's not even going to eat." Shippo whispered as he hopped onto his seat next to Inuyasha. He quickly grabbed his spoon and began to wolf down his food. Now that he looked Lady Sango and Lord Miroku were not here either probably off doing engagement things.

"Tomorrow nights the night. We'll hit Kaguya's, Hakudoshi's, and Naraku's plantations. Only six pieces from each we've got to stay undetected."

"When you put it like that I feel like I'm stealing." A woman said as she stepped from foot to foot.

"My dear that's exactly what we're doing" a man said gently as he rubbed her arms.

"Oh please it ain't stealin" another man scuffed as he turned his head.

"Shut up all of you. Mirtoku, Sango, ya'll will go to Kaguya's. KO and I will hit Hakudoshi's and Naraku's" Souta said as they gathered in his office. Night was just setting in and the slaves had gone to bed. "We'll meet at the first star." He dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Sango and Miroku left quickly while KO watched him curiously. "What?" Souta hissed.

KO stood up and slammed his hands on the desk. "Three plantations in one night. Are you mad?" They'd never raided three plantations, max they had done was two.

Souta leaned back in his chair and smirked. "We have someone who knows everyone and everything at Naraku's plant."

"Kagura hasn't been there in two years." He threw his hands up at the idiocy of the conversation.

"No silly. The new girl came from that plantation. She'll tell us what we need to know." Souta smiled thinking it was well thought out.

KO thought otherwise. "That's absurd. She ain't gonna give us shit. How do you expect to ask her anyway?" Stupid humans and their idiocy. Always so greedy.

Souta thought it over before clapping his hands and standing. "You're going to ask her." He smiled and patted KO on the back. "Now I'm goin to bed. You have your orders." He walked out leaving a stunned demon in his wake.

She didn't sleep at night. If anything was goin to happen it would happen at night. Stupid people and their stupid secrecy. Now she was just lookin for things to be mad about. These people were different. She wasn't sure how yet but she could tell they weren't ordinary plantation hands. Maybe a search was in order. She stood and made her way to the door. Testing to make sure the door wasn't locked she cracked it and peered out. All she saw was a brown chest. Sighing that she'd been caught, she pulled the door wider and turned around.

He chuckled as he stepped into the room and closed the door. "You take defeat pretty well"

She glared as best as she could before crossing her arms. "it's not defeat it's a time out. What do you want?"

He sat in the chair across the room and waited for something to come to mind. "I need to know about Naraku's plantation." He saw her eyes flinch before she controlled it.

Damn it she wasn't' there anymore. "If I'm going to sell my soul I at least need to know who I'm selling it to so I can kill them later." He grinned but didn't turn the lights on.

"You should see…" he trailed off as she turned and showed him the other half of her face. No she couldn't see him. The bruises were starting to fade but he swelling was still there. The color of her hair brought out the black and blue of the bruises. "We're going to Naraku's plantation to take some of his things. Tell me what I need so that he can pay for what he does." He stood to lean over her.

She gazed up at him. Now that he was closer she could see that his eyes were a bright blue. "Stealing is wrong"

His face split into a grin. "I'm only taking things back which weren't his." She found herself grinning back as best she could.

"His guards one tough…" so she began.

It was just before dawn when he woke and gathered his things. He would send Miroku to town to get supplies give the slaves the afternoon off, and speak to KO before making plans. A knock sounded on his door which surprised him. No one came to his private quarters. He walked forward, peering out the hole in the door he opened it up. "What the hell you doing with her?" he whispered as KO walked in with the new slave.

"She knows everything. All his guards, all his exits, even his routine. If we attack when we're suppose to we'll be dead before we cross the fence." He let her go and paced the floor. She'd been very thorough about the layout of Naraku's plantation. Right down to the fact that he is up and walking until midnight.

"You need to calm down. We can work around the time. Now Tatsuki when should we attack?" Souta turned to the girl very calmly. The day was already starting to be troublesome.

They were giving her enough rope to hang herself. "First off your stupid for attacking a plantation without scooping it first." She put her hands in their pockets with her good side facing the members. "If you don't know their routine then they could surprise you at any time. Don't you know anything about hunting?" she glared at the man who stood with his hands on his hips in a very feminine way. The blue eyed man chuckled.

Hunting, this wasn't about hunting. "I don't have time for this"

"Exactly!" Tatsuki yelled as she faced him. "You have to take time. When you rush things this could happen." Tatsuki said as she painted to her face. "It takes time to attack and plan." She sat on the couch with her head in her hands.

Damn it. She was right. He was rushing things but it had to be done. "Look I understand but it has to be done tonight. That's why your coming with us." At this KO nearly fell off his feet.

"No way she can't do it. We can't trust her." He shouted which she took offense to and started shouting back. As they were bickering back and forth another knock sounded. Souta quickly looked and let the man in.

"They seem to get along well." Miroku stated as Souta rubbed his temples.

"I don't have time for this. Who are you taking to the market?" Souta asked his best friend who was grinning like a fool at the two canine demons.

He didn't even have to think "Inuyasha. I think I can use him pretty well. He won't ask to many questions." He walked over to Tatsuki "My lady it seems like a hug would make things all the better." He reached for her, but she backed away. KO stepped between them.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't your." She said but the man just smiled before turning back to Lord Higurashi.

"Now that things are quiet. Things are still on for tonight?" Miroku sat on the couch and sat his ankle on his knee.

Souta smiled. "Yes I was just speaking with Tatsuki that she will be coming with us." He saw Miroku's eyes widen but he didn't speak. "So go get your servant and do what you need to." He waved him off but he didn't move. "Now Tatsuki I believe we need to discuss."

He was tired, hungry, and anxious. He was going to try and avoid Tatsuki as much as possible. "Hey Inuyasha that girl sure laid you out." A voice spoke in his ear. He snarled and only glared at Kagura.

"Shut your mouth witch." He cracked his knuckles as they walked to the back of the house. Food was already being prepared and laid out.

She only smiled. "Please half breed. You were laid out flat." She smiled behind her hand. The half demon was interesting.

He tried to keep his scowl in place but it was difficult. Tatsuki was always able to lay him flat. "I don't need to tell you nothing. So just shut…" he cut himself off when he saw Tatsuki sitting at the table poking her food. She looked better but tired. Shippo hopped over.

"You're pretty." He told her which had her chuckling.

"You're very kind but I'm a mess right now." She patted his head and gave him her plate. "Do yu want some? I'm afraid I can't eat it." He hurriedly nodded and went to dig in.

"Oi runt." Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail and lifted him. "She needs to eat." He plopped down next to her and gave the plate a shove. "Now eat." He crossed his arms and glared at the wall.

"You're so nice Inuyasha" she smiled but didn't' eat the food. "I'm going to go. Maybe we can talk soon." She bent over and kissed his forehead. The shame she saw in his eyes was killing her. She needed her baby brother back. She turned to walk away but Inuyasha's hand grabber her wrist.

She turned back. "Suki" he acted like he wanted to say more but instead his eyes hardened and he let go. Turning to eat her food. She left with tears in her eyes.

Souta watched from the kitchen door wondering why the tension was so thick. He walked out and over to the hanyou. "Inuyasha I need you to come with me."

"Can't you leave me alone." He said before standing with his mouth full. They walked until they sat under the tree where they'd first talked. Souta sat on the ground Indian style while Inuyasha stood with his back to the tree.

"You should forgive yourself if she already has." Souta said with his eyes closed. He tried to make it seem he didn't care. "I had to send my family away so that they wouldn't be harmed. They didn't want to go so I did something that they wouldn't like. They still love me. She still loves you and…"

"What makes you think you know what I feel. I did something that put her in danger. What kind of love is that?" he yelled bearing his fangs. His outburst left him feeling empty so he huffed to the ground. 'I'm told by my mother that Tatsuki promised my father she'd look after my mother and me. Years later she promised my mom to look after me after she died. When I was twelve she promised me she'd always be there to love me as long as I wanted her too." He clenched his fist till they drew blood. "How do I compete with that?" He looked to Higurashi with such dull eyes that Souta reached out to cup his cheek.

"Everyone has their own way to love. She knows this." He quickly realized the scene they made and pulled back. "You will go with Miroku to town. I need supplies." He stood and dusted himself off.

"Stupid human. Why do you often smell of women?" Inuyasha huffed as he too stood and glared down at him. He hated womanizing. Absolutely hated it.

Souta recoiled like he'd been shot. "I haven't had any kind of relationship for two years." He shouted and pulled one of Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha shot back uncrossing his arms.

"Bastard don't touch the ears." He went to swipe at Souta but he used the collar. "Sit boy" Inuyasha's face went straight into the ground.

"Damn it I hate using those things." Souta said as he stomped and turned around. He felt so awful because he had used the collar. "Go with Miroku" if his voice was thick he paid no notice, if his eyes were dull no one noticed. He walked off toward the fields.

He watched Souta walk off wondering what he'd just seen. When Souta had used the collar his face had fallen. Souta had not looked like a man, but a broken soul.


End file.
